Tiny Pop
Tiny Pop is a free-to-air children's television channel in the United Kingdom, owned by CSC Media Group, a subsidiary of Sony Pictures Television. Broadcast on many of the major digital television platforms in the UK, its target audience is children aged from 3 to 7. The station broadcasts principally animated content sourced from various distributors. In the past, the channel has screened music videos, but these now rarely appear. Programmes Current programmes The programmes currently running (according to Locate TV) are as follows: * The Adventures of Napkin Man (26 November 2016) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (5 March 2015) * Caillou (late-night only) (2016) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (9 February 2013) * Chirp (27 January 2016) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2012) * Earth to Luna! (23 November 2015) * Ella the Elephant (7 June 2014) * Franklin and Friends (2013) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012) * Justin Time (25 October 2012) * Maya the Bee (6 February 2014) * Miffy's Adventures Big and Small (5 October 2015) * Mike the Knight (2014) * Milly, Molly (28 June 2009) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (24 September 2013) * Numberjacks (5 August 2013) * Peg + Cat (weekends only) (2014) * Postman Pat (coming soon) (2018) * Stella And Sam (23 August 2013) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2015) * Super Why! (2014) * Timothy Goes to School (2004) * Toby's Travelling Circus (9 January 2017 - present) * Tip the Mouse (31 August 2015) * Wildernuts (25 October 2015) Former programmes * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * Aesop's Theatre * Ava Riko Teo * The Babaloos * Babar * Benjamin the Elephant * The Berenstain Bears * Billy * Bindi the Jungle Girl * Blinky Bill * Brambly Hedge * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Captain Mack * The Care Bears' * Connie the Cow * Cosy Corner * Cushion Kids * Dig and Dug With Daisy * Dive Olly Dive! * Dragon Tales * Doodlebops * The Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show * Elliot Moose * Fraggle Rock * Franklin * Franny's Feet * George and Martha * Happy Valley * Hurray for Huckle! * Huckleberry Hound: World of Quest * Jasper the Penguin * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Joe and Jack * Kipper the Dog * Lapitch the Little Shoemaker * Lazy Lucy * Letters From Felix * Little Bear * Little Rosey * Littlest Pet Shop * Loopdidoo * Lopaka * Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse * Meg and Mog * Monkey See Monkey Do * Monster Math Squad * Mumble Bumble * My Little Pony (NOTE: Did not air the pilot episodes) * Noonbory and the Super Seven * Nelly and Caesar * PB Bear and Friends * Peep and the Big Wide World * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Rainbow Fish * Rolie Polie Olie * Rubbadubbers * Rupert * SamSam * Scooby-Doo New Year's Eve Marathon * Scruff * See How They Grow * The Smurfs * Toopy and Binoo * Toybox * Tractor Tom * The Wheels on the Bus * Woolamaloo * The Wombles * Wiggly Park * Wild Animal Baby Explorers * Will and Dewitt Category:Channels Category:Channels in United Kingdom Category:Channels in Ireland Category:CSC Media Group Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:OK KO!